Blood
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: All he wanted to do was to show Oblio how much he loved him. WARNING: Quick Drabble, Yaoi, Angst, Tragedy, bluh


Angel had always thought of Oblio as a beauty.

Oblio had been perfection, and every part of his slim body was simply too perfect for anyone. A smile broke out onto Angel's face, and he couldn't help but laugh aloud. The lone biker had never liked him, never letting him in or throwing a shy smile. Somehow he was indifferent to his smiles and charms, brushing him off and turning away without a second thought.

With a swift movement Angel was able to reposition Oblio, lifting his legs and spreading them far apart. Tan hands worked nimbly to remove Oblio's skinny jeans, revealing pale porcelain skin and purple boxers. The Latino shivered as he touched the bluenet's thigh, lightly caressing the inner leg. Angel was so hard, his excitement causing him to practically hyperventilate on this spot.

He couldn't contain his moan and he settled in between the punk's beautiful thighs, peeling off the jacket with a rough pull. Soon he found a hollow clavicle and he began to blow his hot breath on it, scattering kisses all over pale skin. Hands fondled with the dancer's body, grabbing his hips, tracing his abs and simply sliding over translucent skin. Angel was in a mad bliss, somehow he was able to stumble across the punk all alone, he could finally make his fantasies come true.

Oblio's attitude was always sour and his icy-exterior warded off many people, but Angel couldn't help but feel attracted. The rosy pink lips and hazy blue eyes made his knees weak and a flower of heat bloomed in his abdomen. Each glance sent his way made Angel a nervous wreck, the Japanese dancer made his go crazy with want.

Every time the punk stormed the room Angel would be struck with Cupid's arrow, caught in a love daze and unable to shake it off. Every movement was simply stunning and he could barely breathe when his love finally appeared. Oblio was alluring in so many ways, his eyes, his mouth, his legs, his stomach, he was simply flawless. Oblio was Angel's world, his life, his god.

Angel was so close, he could feel his oncoming orgasm, and he wanted to achieve the sublime state of white, to let the pleasure rip through his body to the core. Angel furiously rubbed Oblio's thighs, even with all the heat the dancer had remained cold. Soon enough Angel was spilling his hot seed into the tight hole, each wave of pleasure leaving a small pain in his heart, and stuffing his face into Oblio's neck trying to catch a whiff of Oblio's natural scent. Blueish spots littered white skin, and Angel hated the chilling cold that emanated from the body beneath him.

All he wanted to do was to show Oblio how much he loved him.

Oblio deserved everything in the world, he deserved to be pampered and showered with love, everything should have belonged to Oblio. He was such a lovely man, with his misty blue eyes piercing through any ruse, detecting any lies. Every move and breath that Oblio took was phenomenal, beauty spilling from every fingertip. His body was to be worshiped, to be loved and admired by all.

Red was such a pretty color on Oblio.

His blue locks had clashed with the bright red that stained his wrists, and even as his sleeping beauty never spoke his pain, Angel was very aware. For some reason his love wasn't enough, nothing was worth living for. His movements slowed, almost as if he was pushing through water and Angel could only watch as his beauty continued to darken with sadness. Every sigh only made Angel's chest tighten, making his heart sink. Angel's love was not enough.

_Not today...I'll come back another day._

Angel was unable to save his beautiful punk, he was powerless to stop the scarlet cuts from overflowing and spilling onto the floor. And even as the warmth was slowly escaping from the blunett, he didn't want to be stopped.

_Please leave me alone...if you love me then let me do this._

Angel gasped as his lung began to constrict, tears welling up in his eyes and his heart breaking at the sight of his beloved motionless in his arms, a beauty who would never move again.

Angel smiled bitterly as he kissed the dead man, peering into milky blue eyes, "Baby I love you."


End file.
